


History

by ReginaNocis



Series: Obscure Love [37]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate History, Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: Logan's students get nosy about his past in class.





	History

"Professor Logan?" one of his brand new students called out, looking nervous. As he should, because interruptions were not treated well in his class. He'd thought they were all too scared of him to try.

 

"What?" he snapped, glaring at the kid. He took great satisfaction at the scared look on the kid's face before he continued.

"It's just... Professor Summers told us that you lived through a few wars. I guess I just wondered if... if you ever met Captain America?" the kid asked. Logan was impressed that the kid managed to get through the question.

 "This isn't a history class," Logan growled, hoping to change the subject before others got interested. Too late.

 "It kind of is," Kitty pointed out, looking smug. She was the only one other than Rogue who for sure wasn't afraid of him. Being on the same team helped with that, but Logan wasn't sure the girls had any fear at all. Some of their actions suggested otherwise.

 "I don't want to talk about my time in the war," he tried. Kitty rolled her eyes.

 "You only ever want to talk about battles you fought when you're talking to Jean- I mean Professor Grey. How is this different?" she asked, the hint of a smirk forming.

 "Kid, you're askin' for it," he snarled.

 "Please?" she asked, batting her eyelashes as if that would have any effect at all. Apparently, it did.

 "Fine. But you asked for it," Logan informed them. "It's not a pretty story."

  _Logan had been walking for what felt like days when he found the Nazi compound. He was tired, hungry, thirsty, and just generally angry when the first guard shot him. He went down as if the shot had actually hurt him, and slit the man's throat when he got close enough. From there, it was easy to steal the uniform and make his way through the compound to take stock of what was there. It wasn't what but who._

_He recognized the soldiers uniforms as allies, but he didn't recognize any of the men. He watched for three days, as random men were selected from the cages they were being held in and taken to rooms for experiments. None of them ever came back, and his guy apparently didn't have the clearance to see inside of those science rooms. He wasn't sure what was happening to the men who didn't come back._

  _On the fourth day, there were too many explosions outside for it to be a normal. Figuring help had finally arrived for the locked up soldiers, he made his way through the chaos and set as many of them free as he could. He made it to the last cage at the same time as a man literally dressed as the American flag._

  _"What the hell?" he demanded, forgetting that he was still in Nazi uniform. The man through a giant metal Frisbee at him, and it took all of Logan's strength to catch it. "Wait, Bub, I happen to be on your side."_

_"Sure doesn't look like it," the man replied, frowning._

_"Damn, I forgot. Man who owns this uniform is long gone, killed him days ago. I've been waiting for the right time to break these guys out," Logan explained._

_"You're the one who set everyone else free?" the man asked incredulously._

_"That would be me," Logan agreed. "These your men?"_

_"I'm looking for my friend. He was with them, but I haven't found him yet. James Barnes, heard of him?" the man asked._

_"I didn't ask names," Logan answered. "But if you haven't seen him, he might be one of the men that they've been experimenting on. They take them, and they never come back."_

_"I have to believe he's alive," the man said quietly. "I'm Steve, Steve Rogers."_

_"Call me Logan. I've got these guys if you want to go look," he offered. Steve nodded, hurrying away._

_"You're the man who's been watching us," one of the men said as Logan unlocked the cage._

_"Watching for the right moment," Logan agreed. "Didn't know you paid enough attention to notice."_

_"You're doing a good thing. Call me Dugan, everyone else does," the man replied, clapping Logan on the shoulder._

_"It's not meant to be a good deed. I just hate Nazis," Logan informed him, completely serious. "I can't watch them win."_

_"They take something from you, too?" Dugan asked._

_"My memories, I think. Or at least they know the man who did. I want them back," Logan told him. "I won't find him here, though. I just needed time to rest."_

_"I don't think this counts as rest," Dugan pointed out._

_"Just get out of here," Logan growled. "I'll deal with the rest of the trash."_

  _Logan made it to the control room just as the mad scientist set it to self destruct. he got in one good cut with his claws before three men got in his way. By the time he'd taken them out, the scientist was gone and there was less than a minute left before the building was set to explode. He briefly wondered if Steve had found his friend and gotten out before he was making his own exit and disappearing into the night._

 "No way," the first kid protested. "That's nowhere in the books."

 "In case you didn't realize, mutants aren't accepted into today's society. What makes you think it was any different back then? Even if he'd mentioned me, they wouldn't have acknowledged me as anything more than another Nazi," Logan pointed out.

 "Is that the only time you met him?" Kitty asked.

 "Back then, yeah," Logan replied. "But I met his friend later, several times. Was his target once."

  _1955 was not a good year for Logan. He was in the mountains again, trying to find the base that he'd lost everything in. It was like it had never existed, though. Instead, he found a Hydra base with some interesting information of it's own._

   _"Winter Soldier," he muttered to himself. "'A ghost, an assassin to eliminate anyone in Hydra's way.' Sounds like horse shit to me." The files were still paper, and they made an excellent fire with which to roast his dinner. The fire was a mistake._

   _"Target spotted. Moving in," he heard. It was quiet but unmistakable with his heightened senses._

   _It was too late to do anything about the fire, but he was almost sure that whoever it was hadn't actually spotted him personally. This had to be one of the Hydra goons, who'd returned to base and discovered it had been destroyed. Or maybe they had been watching the base and watched him do it, in which case they knew who he was and were probably going to be trying to kill him for a while now. It was okay, though. He'd outlive them all._

   _He made his way into the bushes on the outskirts of the clearing he'd been in, waiting to see the man who was after him. The man would have been unremarkable if not for the metal arm glinting in the light of the fire. So this was the Winter Soldier, then. Not a ghost._

   _"You lookin' for me specifically?" he called, stepping back into the clearing calmly. "'Cause I figure we can settle this like men, or we can kill each other. Your call." The Soldier took a shot at him, the gun nearly silent to normal ears. "I was so hopin' you'd choose that way."_

   _Logan dove for him, knocking the gun out of his hand. He'd been shot twice, he could feel it, but nowhere that would stop him from winning this fight. He wasn't counting on the knives that seemed to be hidden all over the Soldier. They were almost an even match, Logan with his claws and the Soldier with his knives. Neither got in many hits, until the Soldier managed to get behind him and literally stab him in the back. Logan went down, mostly from shock, but stayed down when he realized the Soldier had stopped._

   _"Target eliminated. Returning to base," the Soldier said to what appeared to be thin air. There was no reply that Logan could hear, but the Solider was moving away. The fight was over. By the time Logan managed to get to his feet, the Soldier was gone with no trail to follow._

 "Didn't the Soldier end up being the Captain's friend? The one he was looking for?" Kitty asked, frowning slightly.

 "I think so," Logan agreed reluctantly.

 "So you've been a part of both of their lives?" the first kid asked in disbelief. Logan was suddenly glad that the rest of the class seemed to be shocked into silence. He could barely handle the questions from these two.

 "No," Logan frowned. "They've been little spots in mine. I was nothing to them."

 "I'm sure that's not true," Kitty said quietly. "Have you tried contacting them now, in this time?"

 "We fight with them," he reminded her. "He's seen me, and he clearly doesn't remember. Why does that bother you?"

 "It's just... you helped him at such an important time. And maybe you'd trigger memories for Bucky! You could help them again," she replied.

 "Not interested," Logan told her.

 "Why not?" Kitty demanded.

 "Because it's none of my business. Just like this is none of yours," he reminded her.

 "You're horrible!" she snapped at him, grabbing her books and standing.

 "Class isn't over," he said calmly, smirking internally. It was too easy to piss her off, and this really was none of her business. Of course, three seconds after he spoke, the bell rang.

 "Yes it is," she shot back, walking straight through the wall to the quad outside with her chin in the air. Logan laughed quietly to himself and pulled out his phone, dialing a number he knew too well.

 "Yeah?"

 "My class today was asking about you," he said, his tone completely different from when he'd been talking to the kids.

 "Oh yeah?"

 "Yeah. They don't understand why I never contacted you after you came out of the ice. I didn't think it was necessary to tell them that you beat me to it," he replied. He could hear the laugh through the line, one of his favorite sounds.

 "You would. Those kids have to hate you by now."

 "Probably. I like it that way. When are you coming to visit?" Logan asked.

 "Soon. Maybe next week."

 "Not soon enough," he protested.

 "It's the soonest I can manage! I do miss you, though. You've got your own room now, right? Not by Summers?"

 "Yeah, we'll be set. No interruptions. Jean and the Professor already have plans to leave so they don't have to deal with the mental images," Logan smirked.

 "Good. It's been too long. I'll see you soon," Bucky replied, hanging up.

 Logan smiled down at his phone, glad that his students couldn't see him now. His reputation would be  _ruined_.


End file.
